fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 26
Meanwhile, Aaron has returned to driving, after Jean got back into the car. Raphoon, however, sits in a cup holder by Jean; he’s soaked and wrapped up in a rag… Aaron) *Drives past a green light* So how’d it go? Jean) *Brushing her soaked, dark hair* It went okay, it felt a little odd though. Aaron) How so? Jean) It was just, you know, different since we were there earlier. Aaron) Okay, but why was it different? Nothing out of the ordinary happened when you went inside. Jean) You weren’t inside, you didn’t want your hair to get wet. Aaron) No… <.< Jean) Well, that’s what you told me before I went in. Aaron) *Stays quiet as he makes a right turn* Of course, I was just being sarcastic. I was an “intruder” earlier, so why would I go in again? It’s not like I want to get shot this time around. Jean) Speaking of which, that’s almost what happened. Clark almost shot me, which isn't normal of him. I’ve always messed around and copied him… Aaron) ... Raphoon) *Making shivering sound, with his blades going in and out of his ball form* Coooooooooold! ( Aaron looks down at Raphoon ) Jean) *Looks at Raphoon, while brushing her dripping, black hair* You’re okay, right? Raphoon) No, I’m not. Aaron) Why not? Raphoon) Evil chopsticks. ( Aaron and Jean look at each other ) ( Jean turns her head towards the road ) Meanwhile, at Aaron and Jean’s home, Val and Kyle have fell asleep on the steps, while PG has fell asleep beside the steps and hanging on the railing. Ice continues to stare at Popcorn, while APW and you look outside… ( Popcorn walks in circles, in her cage ) APW) *Watching raindrops fall* Ooh. You) *Watching raindrops fall also* Ah. ( A lightning bolt appears in the distance by mountains ) APW and You) Ooh! Ice) Will you two please knock it off? You) *Look over at Ice, wet hair and all* Ah no. ( Thunder rumbles ) Ice) Want to tell me no? I have a Bakugan form and you do not. I have Popcorn and you do not. I dare you to tell me no again! You) No, I will not say “no” again. APW) You said “no” twice, HAHA! You) I kno -''' '''( A cloud-to-cloud lightning bolt appears near the mountains ) APW) Ooh! ( You turn around not knowing Ice is getting up, with Popcorn’s cage in hand ) You) Ah! ( Multiple purple lightning bolts come down to the mountains ) APW) OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Popcorn) MEOW! ( Popcorn scratches Ice’s hand ) Ice) OW! *Let’s Popcorn’s cage go* ???) *Interrupts you* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ( You look back at Ice ) ( Popcorn’s cage hits the ground. getting a small amount of air for it to fall back on its side afterwards ) Popcorn) *Gets up okay* Meow! ' '''You) A-' '''APW) *Runs to PG* PG, YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT’S WRONG?! ( You quickly turn your head to PG, as does Ice, while her hand starts to bleed ) ( Val and Kyle wake up and slowly look over the railing ) PG) *Holding her stomach, as her body lowers to the ground* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! APW) *Holding onto PG* ANSWER ME, WHAT’S WRONG?! ( Loud thunder rumbles and PG suddenly collapses onto the ground, with APW holding her lifeless body from laying face first onto the ground ) You) … *Glares out the window to see smoke coming from the mountains* ''...That’s the way you need to get past to get here...Boy, I hope you guys are okay...'' Humagons-Infection: Episode 26 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''After reading Humagons-Infection: Episode 26, find and pick your username on this list and click vote. If you want to remain anonymous, use anonymous as your vote. If your name is not listed, you can use other or anonymous. The Outcast Wolf Nintendocan Icefern C22helios Darkness Pizza Renardy Poshi301 Valentin 98 Winxrainbowix Darkusinfinity99 Kodokor12 XBoltBladerX DeltaStriker CanadianSpartan Other Anonymous '' ''Questions:'' ' *'What is happening with PG? Is she getting sick or is something else happening? ' *'What could be going on by the mountains? ' *'"...That’s the way you need to get past to get here...Boy, I hope you guys are okay..." ' **'Who are "you" referring to? ' '''Humagons-Infection: Episode 27 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Humagons: Popcorn Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf Category:Humagons: You Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: PG Category:Humagons: Valentin Kazami Category:Humagons: Kyle